2017-10-27 The Darkness Below: Bat Family Disfunction
The Bat Cave. An underground bunker, complex, laboratory, museum, information nexus, and vault - built within a lead-lined, heavily fortified cave. Though heavily secured, it is part of a huge cave network that stretches out beneath the city. Furthermore, the true 'bottom' can't be seen - with the appearance of being bottomless. There are multiple, heavily-fortified exits - winding stairs, seemingly carved from the stone of the cavern itself, which lead up; an elevator in a tube-like structure; and a vehicle ramp over a stone bridge, leading to the Batmobile's concealed exit. There also are two fireman-style poles which lead down to the cave from far above, not to mention a water docking area. What first stands out is the Batmobile on a hydraulic turntable, but there are also several 'backup' Batmobiles off to the side. Nearby is the bat-costume vault, which houses Batman's most up-to-date crimefighting suits - for combat, space, 'heavy' combat, diving, etc. To its left is a lab, which seems largely geared to astrophysics, rocketry, and the creation and testing of other equipment. Lower down is a lab for biological testing. To its right is Batman's 'Museum' with trophies seized from Batman's enemies. Further right is a massive sealed, lead-lined door which houses the items of particular importance or danger, such as kryptonite or the hydrogen power generator. Nearby is another vault which houses armor, ranging from a chainmail vest to the latest Kevlar blends, and an assortment of disguises. Taking up the entirety of the right wall of the cave is the central computer - the 'Bat Computer.' Nearby is a gym for training and sparring. There is also a body of water in which the Bat-boat/submersible is moored and a chamber leading to two levels of airworthy vehicles, including multiple planes and helicopters. Another tube leads to a series of train tracks and a subway rocket on the tracks, which can quickly bring people to the subway tunnels or other areas around the city. It is nearing Halloween likely one of the worst nights to be working in Gotham. To make sure he is mentally prepared for that ordeal Nightwing has decided to read up on the files of those villains currently at large. He heads down in the elevator from the mansion and steps out. He is wearing civilian clothes at the moment as he walks over to the computer terminal he calls out, "Anyone home? This is a friendly." he calls out after all not being obvious about who you are is dangerous when walking around in the secret hide out of paranoid people. Alfred is clearing away some dishes from the desk before the mainframe. He sets them aside when he sees Nightwing and comes over, looking almost ... furtive. Then he smiles a small smile of relief. "Master Dick, I'm glad you're here. Bruce ... is not well." Nightwing looks over at Alfred and asks the obvious question, "How not well and in what way?" He asks. "I am assuming it is not a health issue since you would be more help with that than I. Unless you need someone to time him to the bed so he will actually let wounds heal." Alfred shakes his head. "He, has been in the secret project area almost constantly since he's returned. He leaves it exhausted. He's left patrols and such almost entirely to the young people. Not even the dock problem is bringing him out and ... he had dinner with Ms. Kyle last night. I fear it did not go well. He did not look himself when she left." Nightwing sighs, "I am not exactly shocked." He says, "Despite their obvious attraction they really are opposites." He says, "I will check on him." He says, "Though if he is sliding into one of those phases I will suit up first, after all he is more likely to respond to Nightwing than Richard Grayson." Alfred frowns and nods, "Brilliant. He hasn't kept any appointments and worn his uniform since that dinner. When Bruce doesn't work for him he becomes ... the other one." Batman says, "There is no Bruce. This is who I am. You should finish clearing the dishes, Alfred. Hello, Dick," Batman says from the small dock area for the boat." Nightwing looks over at Batman and greet, "Hey Boss, what's up?" He explains his presence, "I figured i should stop by and do my homework before the holiday hits, it is always a busy night." Batman watches Alfred comply before he answers. His voice is level and precise, "What did he tel you? I'm in no mood for small talk." He comes up from the dock like a walking shadow, cape flaring. Nightwing says, "The usual that you have locking yourself away working on something and that you had a dinner with the Cat." Batman stiffens and says, "It's what I do. I'm Batman. I lock myself away to work on ... the mission ... on my City. It's what I do. It's what I'm happiest doing. The Cat made me realize that. You're forgetting the man who adopted you ... he doesn't exist. This is my true face. The mission is what I do." Nightwing nods at Bruce's comments and continues with his intended conversational plan, "So what are you working on?" He asks, "After all if it blows up someone should know what precautions to put in place." Batman shakes his head. "It doesn't work that way. People have their secrets for a reason. Didn't I teach you anything? Anyway I updated the file dealing with my death yesterday. Alfred has copies to send to you, the JLA and anyone else that matters. I left the rest of the Titans out." Nightwing nods to Batman, "You have taught me plenty but that doesn't mean I stopped learning form other sources." He nods, "Lets hope we don't have to open that file for a while." He walks a bit closer, "How did the Cat help you along your path to this revelation?" He asks directly. "After all you are not the only one who has more false identities than real." Batman says simply, "She came. We had a heart to heart. We poured our hearts out and ... accomplished nothing. Neither of us gave an inch. She wanted me to quit. I wanted her to go legitimate. Neither of us want that. So ... I have nothing more to say to her. It's pointless. Here's what you can take away: don't start a relationship with someone your work with ... wait I'm too late on that." Batman turns and walks back down to the boat, looking at the river spilling out into the dock. Nightwing says, "Look on the bright side at least you did not get to the altar to find everyone kidnapped or an extra-dimensional demon had taken possession of a teammate." Sadly neither of those are jokes, "though I am not sure the Bat and the Cat have ever really counted as a relationship. Though you are right you will never quit and she will never go straight, but you do not win relationships you experience them." Batman nods grudgingly. "I've experienced a lot Dick. I'm sure I'll experience a lot more. But any balance or normalcy -no. I've chosen another path. Now ... did you come to any conclusions regarding the activity on the docks?" Nightwing shakes his head, "Nothing definite and nothing good, there are multiple out of town groups moving in all that I have seen have Asian origins, there was the first group we interacted with both on the docks and in the Iceberg, the second group is called the Hand, ninja clan, I know they have sizable operations in New York, the third our old friends the league of Assassins including Nyssa. those are the facts not for the logical conjecture, this many out-of-towners showing up at one is not a coincidence or a matter of normal expansion of business. Something has given them the idea there is profit for the taking in Gotham, meaning someone is spreading word that either us or the local underworld is weak. I would say the first step in combating this would be to counter that info, as much as I don't like to do Oswald any favors I think Crutches and Matches should likely be spreading word of local strength. To keep any more sharks from joining the feeding frenzy, then we should isolate and remove the ones already here. the docks do seem to be the key for cordoning off the city since water is the cheapest mode of transportation. So far neither of the bosses in Bludhaven seem to be taking much notice of affairs here though Blockbuster does not always move in predictable manners. Batman rubs his chin. "That's a sound analysis. We have to send these scum a message. I've been neglectful. One more thing ... I go by the Iceberg Lounge and squeeze Oswald. If he was looking for Bane to help him he must be desperate. He also knows that giving us the right information will takes some pressure off him and hey he could always get lucky and one of us could get killed. We won't do him any favors though." Batman slips his cowl back on. "I'm going to do some legwork. Tell Alfred to run the usual checks on any new businesses moving into the docks and send me a message with them listed. Good luck on your exams." Nightwing nods to Batman, "I will get him on it." He says to Bruce. He smiles but does not correct on the exams thing. "Be careful out there remember back up is only a call away." He heads back to the monitor waiting for Batman to leave before speaking to Alfred. Something catches Nightwing's eye as the Batman pulls out in his powerboat. A tool kit on the dock, near where the river emerges. Not the usual tool kit for the boat. Nightwing waits until the sound of the motor cannot be heard and then goes over to the tool kit to look it over, after all He was trained by the best. The tool kit contains gear for spelunking, crampons, d-cel lines, various lights, several flares. Pennyworth is descending the stairs as the boat leaves. Was he ever far away? Nightwing scratches his chin, "Looks like someone has been plunging into the depths in more that just an emotional sense." He turns to Alfred, "He wants you to check on new businesses along the docks." He adds, "And you are right something major went down between him and the Cat, a normal couple would chalk it up as irreconcilable differences and move on, sadly neither of them are anything close to normal. I know we need to drag Bruce back out of the Bat but I don't think we will be able to before this thing on the docks gets handled." He adds, "And next time there is a board meeting that Bruce Wayne has to attend I think his ex-ward who remains exceedingly youthful and handsome will have to go exploring." Since he is at the computer terminal before checking up on the villains like his original plan for the evening was, Nightwing instead checks up on the comings and goings of his mentor. The computer records the normal comings and goings since Bruce's return from his mysterious adventures. It records the weeks long gap in his comings and goings. It shows him entering the cave before his disappearance but one clue is telling. Bruce insisted he snuck back into the cave after Dick. He had to because Dick had changed the entrance codes after Bruce was gone a mandated amount of time. Now it seems he did not enter with Nightwing. Which leads to an odd conclusion. Nightwing looks at the records and nods, "I see, looks like he must have been here all along or at least didn't leave by any of the doors." He looks over at Alfred, "How much of the natural cave system around here is unmapped?" he adds, "And if you could pull up and print out the known maps for me after you do the business search I would greatly appreciate it. They will tell me where to not bother looking." after all he knows his mentor if there was something hidden in the caves it would not be in any area that was shown on any map. Alfred looks a little aghast. But he complies. He says, "I know he calls himself Batman ... I just didn't expect him to be ... a batman." Nightwing nods to Alfred and smiles, "I think that is precisely why he became one. After all he knows who he is hiding from."